Adrienette Fluff Month
by AimeeGamieUnicorn
Summary: Join me on my journey in writing crap and not keeping up with things on the daily! JK, there might be some good stories. It all depends on what you like. I'm open to writing almost anything you ask for. Also, I will be advertising and trying to stay with the themes of things every now and then.
1. Chapter 1: Meteor

_**A/N: So, I decided to try and do some oneshots for some cute Adrienette April. These might be crazy, utterly REE-diculous, and probably just plain stupid. Bare with me as I write some crazy crap, and remember, I most definitely won't do some daily stories.**_

_**Prompt: Adrien is still a model, but doesn't know Marinette and Marinette isn't exactly... normal...**_

"WREEEEK!" Citizens of Paris screeched as they spotted a massive meteor that seemed to come straight towards them.

Adrien was near the Eiffel Tower modeling his father's new clothes line when he heard the screams of terror and saw the ball of fire coming down from the now red and blue mixed looking sky. His photographer decided that he'd have Adrien do a couple of poses with the meteor in the background, before having the whole team book it.

Feeling as though they wouldn't make it, the photographer shouted dramatically, "TAKE MWA! I, Vincent, ze world's greatest photographer, will be known as ze greatest photographer epically killed by ze flaming meteor!" while posing with the back of one hand on his forehead, camera in the other hand.

Golden boy wouldn't have it though as he snatched his hand, running to a building, yelling, "Snap out of it! You are NOT going to die!"

Everyone waited for, what they thought to be, the ultimate end to their Parisian life. Except, nothing happened. At all. It went right over them. They were saved!

While everyone was cheering, Adrien decided to go and see if he could find out where the meteor landed and see what a meteor looks like up close. With his excuse at the ready when asked why he went, he took off in the direction he assumed it went.

Luck was with him today, as he found the meteor just fifteen minutes away if you took a cab (which he did).

He found it near a beach inside of the huge crater it made for itself. Everything was steaming, yet the heat was bearable.

As he slide down the side of the crater, careful to not get too dirty, he realized the meteor had a blue glow shining through the intricate designs. When he was close enough, he hesitantly reached his hand out to touch it. It felt smooth and warm as he ran his hand all along the designs on the outside of the meteor.

All of the sudden, he heard some cracking coming from under his hand as the blue glow started to shine brighter.

_Crap! I broke it! _Was his first thought before the side of the meteor started to fall down before him. He quickly ran out of the way before he was squashed flat like a carpet, diving just at the last minute before he was caught underneath it. He heard heavy feet walk out before he decided to open his eyes again.

When he did open those emeralds eyes, they crossed when they saw sapphire eyes staring right back at them.

He will never admit he did anything more than step away, and give a small manly 'uh'. Nope! He definitely didn't screech like a little girl, jump two feet in the air, nor try to run away like a scaredy cat. Nu uh, no way, nine!

The lady in front of him looked at him with an unreadable face, as if she was trying to study him or something. Then, he realized she was wearing black armour with red stripes going down the sides of her legs and arms. She even had a helmet that was black with red wings on the sides going just a little bit higher than the helmet itself. The most startling thing about her in that moment was her eyes.

From what he could see, from the red shades that were connected to her helmet, were big bright, shining blue eyes.

Next thing he knew, she collapsed after saying, "Weird. Humans are soooo weird."

And that's when he realized... SHE WASN'T EVEN HUMAN! SHE CAME OUT OF A METEOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Then he too, collapsed, but not for the same reason she did.

_**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this, and please don't forget to favorite this (IF you liked it) and send me some reviews! I would love to hear what you guys think of this. I'm going to try and see how many stories I can upload for this month, and also try and follow the daily or weekly themes for this month. I'm most likely going to fail buuuttt... oh well! **_

_**Please help support the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. If you know any one willing to donate or want to donate yourself (money not literally yourself in a box) go to this website:**_

pages/sun/RuskinChristianSchool-2019/AGulotta

_**or**_

pages/sun/RuskinChristianSchool-2019/lucasclassroom8th

_**This helps people get what they need to help and cure them.**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Need Help!

_**A/N: Another one du du du duuu duuu du!**_

Marinette's POV:

I was just sitting on the steps, drawing at romantic scene at the Eiffel Tower, when out of nowhere, some guy sits next to me and whispers,"_Help me!"_

Of course, my first instinct was to jump, screech, and slam my sketchbook onto their head, before running away, when I saw their eyes peaking over the top of their very dark-tinted sunglasses.

The next thing I knew, I was subtly putting my things away, grabbing his hand, and then leading him away.

I made us stop in a shadowed alleyway so I could fix his disguise so he wouldn't look as suspicious, then I continued on leading him home. Well, to my home obviously.

There was silence the whole way, but it wasn't awkward since we were both trying to be vigilant whilst trying not to look like we are up to no good.

As soon as we got the back door of my parents bakery, I told him to take his hat and shades off so he wouldn't give my mom, Sabine, a heart-attack and end up attacking him with whatever was in her hands in that moment.

I said a quick hi to my parents, whisper-told them the situation, then led the green-eyed boy upstairs into my family's apartment.

"Thank you so much, Marinette!" he said as he took his disguise off to reveal the one, the only, Adrien Agreste! *cough *cough* my crush *cough *cough.*

"No problem, Adrien!" i replied, then smirked a little bit, letting some of my Ladybug show, "Like I said before, anytime! Although, you could just text me anytime you need help getting out of situations. You're just lucky I didn't slam you with my sketchbook."

"Oh!" Adrien said sheepishly, as his hand started to automatically go to his neck, "That wasn't my intent, but your warning is _definitely _noted." He added with a wink.

Suddenly, beautifully romantic music started to play and rose petals were getting showered onto us. Alya, Alix, Mylene and Juleka were all dressed in angel-like robes, holding hands, and humming/singing along to the music, adding to the angelicness of the music. Rose on the other hand was dressed in a tutu while dancing around both Adrien and Marinette like a ballerina.

While all that was happening, I was thinking _'what the HECK is going on? Where the guacamole did they come from?! WAIT! Is Adrien leaning in to ME?! _

He was! He even looked deep into my blue eyes, then my lips, before closing those gloriously, drop-dead **_gorgeous_** emeralds along with the space between us!

As soons as his lips connected with mine, I-I-I was totally... disappointed and confused. While they were soft, they were also fluffy and fuzzy. It was nothing like I expected. I didn't melt into a puddle of love. I didn't feel very warm inside, and my cheeks didn't feel like they were being held, even though I could see that his hand was on my cheek AND the small of my back, drawing me into him. I. Didn't. Feel. _ANYTHING!_

Then, just then, I woke up! It was a flippin dream the whole time! NOOOO! I was feeling my fluffin' plushie! _Not _Adrien!

Next thing, my mom walks in to see me as a hysteric mess, and quickly, but quietly, exits my room. I was sobbing! not because I was sad, or hurt, or, or _something!_ I was crying angry, happy tears at the same time. I thought it was hilarious, yet sad that I dreamed what I wanted, but with all that extra stuff in it as well.

Although, it wouldn't be a bad idea to get the girls dressed like that, while singing, throwing roses, and dancing when I finally kiss Adrien. Hmmmm...

I need help. Just a little bit.

_**A/N: Sorry for this really, really weird short story! I have no idea where it came from. It was originally going to be a cute "I, Marinette saved Adrin once again from his crazy fans!" thing, then I thought 'Hey, you know what would be funny? make it a dream and be dramatic!'**_

_**So, there you go! Something weird, and (in my opinion) dramatic! (Wrote this at 10:31 (I convinced my mom to let me stay up to finish writing and publishing this ~.~))**_

_**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Embarrassing

_**A/N: Soooo, I'm going to try and do the daily themes from now on... (since I finally found them) But there may be some random themes here and there.**_

It hasn't been the best morning so far for Marinette. First, she stayed up til two in the morning doing homework, some side hustles, drooling over Adrien's model pics, and patrolling with Chat Noir.

Next, she broke her alarm in frustration for entering her peaceful dream five times until she realized that: one, she just broke her alarm and has to buy a new one (convince her parents to get her another one), and two, she will be late to school if she's not ready and out the door within fifteen minutes.

So, needless to say, she had a rushed morning with extra shots of energy juice and looked like a vampire seeing the light for the first time in decades, hissing like a cat and all.

It doesn't help that there seems to be a fuzzy ball of sunlight walking right towards her. Walking up the steps with her eyes closed, she bumps into Alya and Nino who were talking about something she couldn't quite comprehend in that moment.

She obviously fell back on her rear end, but, instead of getting up, she reclines back to fully lay down on the warm cement.

"Hey, Marinette, whatcha doin' down there?" an angelic voice says from somewhere. She tried to think of some response as she attempted opening her eyes.

She failed at both goals so she just responded with an, "Actually, I don't really know."

The angelic voice just chuckled and she could have sworn it was familiar; she just couldn't place the reason why. It was too early to think clearly.

Suddenly, everything wasn't as bright so she tried another attempt in opening her eyes. It kind of worked... if you count tiny see through slits.

"How about we get you into the classroom to doze off in, how does that sound?" the voice said again. It was honestly quite tempting, but she just didn't feel like moving her jelly-like legs.

Instead, she said,"Class can wait. I don't particularly want to move. If I really have to be there, someone has to help me there."

"Alrighty! I'll pull you up in a count of three. Ready? Un..deux..trois!"

Next thing she knew, she was pulled off the ground and in the air before her feet touched the ground again.

She opened her eyes a little wider to get a better view of the golden head she now had her arm wrapped around. Something in her head told her that, yes she knows them, and yes, that hair looks very, _very _ fluffy and touchable.

She couldn't help herself! It was right there soooo, _obviously, _ she just _had _to touch it and see how fluffy it really is. _It was __totally worth it!_

Yellow fluff ball stiffened for awhile as soon as she touched the fuzzy hair.

"Uh, Marinette? You good there?" She heard Nino say from behind her. Alya was at his side trying to contain her laughter (she failed, BUT she was kinda quite with her snickers).

"I'm good," she said in content voice while she played with his hair, "I think I want to stay next to him for the rest of the day. He's _sooo _comfy!"

Golden haired boy choked on his own saliva when he heard those words.

"Girl, you do realize that's Adrien, right?" Alya laughed.

"Hm? Adrien? Oh, yeah. Adrien." yawned Marinette. She stopped mid-yawn, eyes slowly widening, as her brain finally comprehended what Alya just said.

Don't worry! They didn't just leave her there, frozen in embarrassment, in the hall. With a helping hand from all three of them, they managed to get Marinette to and from classes.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and constructive **_**_criticism is welcome! Have a wonderful day (night whatever it is). w_**


	4. Chapter 4: Hide Me

_Marinette, Marinette, must frind Marinette!_

That was the thought that was coursing through Adrien's head as he ran through the streets of Paris. Why? You ask. Well, you see Adrien is a famous model so that means crazy fans trying to attack, follow, kiss, kidnap, touch him.

For some reason, Marinette always came to mind when he was chased, and out of pure chance, he would end up running into her. Sometimes literally.

He'd beg for help, she would get all determined, and then miraculously get him out of his situation.

One of the reasons he like running into Marinette so often was because he would be given the opportunity to see or learn new things about her. Sometimes she would wear her hair differently, or have a Marinette-created outfit that looked stunning on her.

Every now and then, there would be different things in her hands like her sketchbook, or a delivery for her parents bakery. Whenever he ran into her, she always seemed like she was being productive, yet still had plenty of time to help him in his time of need.

She was so caring that way!

Adrien felt so blessed to have Marinette as a friend. A great, amazing, cute, fabulous, _just a friend._

This time she was wearing her midnight hair into two french braids. She looked like she was preparing for a sprint or workout of some sort, as she was wearing flexible shorts that showed off her toned legs, along with a shirt that looked like a workout shirt with the Nike swoop and all.

"Marinette!" he called to get her attention. She immediately saw the problem, calculating the fastest route to leave his fans in the dust. She ran towards him and grabbed his hand, leading him away from the crowd.

They ran hand in hand.

They turned around a corner only to run into another crowd of raving fans. They tried to go back, but more fans were behind them. The only way was straight, but there was a metal fence there.

Marinette ran towards the metal fence. She run up the brick wall, jumping over the obstacle, safely hauling Adrien along with her.

Soon enough, they were in a secluded place catching their breathes, while his crazed fans ran past their hiding place.

As he was catching his breath, he couldn't help but stare at Marinette in adoration. She looked amazing, even while sweating!

She looked up, feeling his gaze on her, and gave him a shy smile.

"Where were you going, Adrien?" she asked.

"I was just going for a run,_"_ he said teasingly with a smirk.

Then, she laughed. It was the most carefree laugh with a snort and all! Next thing he knew, he was laughing along with her because of how contagious her laughter was. They were both laughing hysterically on the ground for a good fifteen minutes before he got a call from Nathalie, requesting his location so Gorilla could pick him up.

Marinette and Adrien managed to convince his body guard to come inside her house for some pastries, and a few rounds of Ultimate Mecha Strike III. The Gorilla was surprisingly good, but still not _as_ good as Marinette. After about two hours, Adrien's play-date had to come to an end. Both Adrien and the Gorilla (although he didn't show it as much) were sad to go. Marinette (being Marinette) told them that they could come by any time to eat treats and play games, fully lifting up their spirits again.

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, flavoring, and all that good stuff. I'll try uploading faster and more frequently, but I might end up going into May if I want to have a chapter a day here. Love ya! Have a nice day (or night, whatever it is).**_


End file.
